Sunshades for automobiles are well known. Such sunshades are commonly large planar panels which are affixable inside the windshield of a vehicle when left parked in the hot sun, to both protect the vehicle's dashboard from damage by the sun and to reduce the heating of the vehicle's interior so that it is more comfortable when the driver returns. Such sunshades require means for affixation to the vehicle during use, and require storage between uses.
Obviously, this poses problems, not limited to the need for affixation means that adapts to the uncountably high number of automobile models, the complexity and effort required to affix and remove the sunshade each time it is used, and the amount of space required to store the large planar sunshade between uses.
Accordingly, there is a need, and it is an object of the invention, to provide a vehicle windshield sunshade which is affixable to the uncountably high number of automobile models. There is also a need, and it is also an object of the invention, to provide such a sunshade which minimizes the complexity and effort required to affix and remove the sunshade each time it is used. There is also a need, and it is also an object of the invention, to provide such a sunshade to reduce the amount of space required to store the sunshade between uses.
Further needs and objects exist which are addressed by the present invention, as may become apparent by the included disclosure of an exemplary embodiment thereof.